Lilith (Midnightverse)
|-|Base/Suppressed Form= |-|True Form= Lilith is the eldest child of Lucifer and the first Nephilim to come into existence. Unlike other Nephilim, she was created using a rib from Adam and Eve, the first two Primordial Humans. Lilith is a founding member of the Blacklight. She is married to Hephaestus and is the mother of Lilin or in Sumerian Myth, Ereshkigal Goddess of the Underworld. Lilith is the main antagonist of Season 3 and 4 and is the architect of the breaking of the 66 seals. History Lilith was created 3 million years ago by her mother, Lucifer, using her blood and her grace. She was the first to be born of a new race of beings known as Nephilim. Hundreds of thousands of years after the Eden Incident, Lilith assisted her cousins, Cain and Aclima, in escaping their village after their jealous descendants killed Abel, Eve, and Adam in a bid to attain their seeming immortality. She watched as Cain became a demon to protect Aclima. 1.5 million years ago, Creation was plunged into a war that spanned across entire universes. Lilith was pulled by both sides to participate but she declined their offers preferring to stay neutral in the entire war. She merely went around rescuing and helping those caught in the crossfire of the warring factions of Heaven and Hell. After the end of the War, Lilith assisted her mother in the aftermath of the repair of Creation. In 8,457 BCE, she would come under the service of the goddess, Aphrodite, while she traveled around in Greece under the alias of Aglaia. There, she met her now-husband, Hephaestus. They started off as good friends as she would always be seeing him due to the fact that he was married to her mistress. Over time, the two slowly fell in love with each other. Following the incident with the Golden Net, Lilith confessed her feelings to Hephaestus which he returned to her in kind. The two wedded in secret with Zeus and Michael presiding over their wedding. From their marriage would be born the Sumerian Goddess and Second Generation Nephilim, Ereshkigal, and later the Greek Goddess, Harmonia. Twelve years before the start of the series, Lilith was sealed into Hell by the combined efforts of several high ranking angels including Zadkiel and Naomi, leaving Adrian to be cared for by Orion, Cain, and Avan. She would later be released back into the world after Azazel's death. Appearance Lilith is an extremely beautiful woman in her early twenties. She has a graceful doll-like appearance with a serene smile to match. Most people have stated that she is what Adrian would look like if he was female. She has raven black hair. The only difference between her and Adrian is that her eyes are a piercing blue. Lilith mostly wears a white sweater with a red trenchcoat and a black skirt with black leggings and brown boots. Other times, she wears a black church robe with a white shoulder cape and a red hagoromo. Her true appearance has stark white hair. Lilith, in this form, has bright gold eyes that are said to glow with power. Her wings are crimson with a black glow. Personality Initially, Lilith is perceived as a cruel, merciless being with no regard for the lives of others. She is seen as the vilest "demon" in all of history with the blood of infants coming down her mouth. This is just a facade she maintains in front of demons to maintain her rule. In reality, Lilith is a selfless and kind girl. Lilith derived most of her attitude and views from her mother, Lucifer. Adrian describes her as the nicest person you’ll ever meet. Lilith, upon meeting Hephaestus, gave up her meal so that he could eat. Her kindness even extends to her foes. She gave Aurielle a choice to fight or flee. Lilith is also capable of mercy. She spared Indra’s life even after he threatened to kill her brother. Lilith is highly protective of her younger siblings. When Adrian made his deal, she stated that she would rather go and claim his soul herself than let him be torn apart by hellhounds. Triton and Orion have all stated that their significant others during the dating phase were always terrified of her to the point where just being in the same household as she made them extremely nervous. Selene and Claire mentioned that asking for Lilith’s blessing for marriage was like asking for someone to rip them apart. Lilith is highly devoted to her loved ones. Any move against them earns her ire and wrath. When she found out how Hephaestus was treated, she nearly went on a rampage throughout Olympus threatening to rip Aphrodite and Ares into multiple pieces and rip Aphrodite's womb out and shoving it down her mouth. Lilith also massacred multiple demigods during her attack on the demigod camps due to their treatment of her brother. Alistair went slightly easier on Adrian than the other souls in Hell out of fear that Lilith would kill him. She also seems to be incapable of seriously harming her loved ones seeing as Hephaestus can easily catch her off-guard with an offhanded compliment about how she looks or her personality. Lilith does a degree of sadistic tendency. She likes to toy with her opponents in battle to the point where their rage consumes them. She only deals the killing blow when they realize that they cannot defeat her in combat. Lilith states that she gets off on it. She also has a degree of masochism as she allows Hephaestus to dominate her in bed. Other times, she finishes her battle as quickly as she possibly can. Like her cousin Cain, she does have a degree of battle lust often enjoying fights with others. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral, Chaotic Neutral (Occasionally) Birthplace: Nod Weight: How rude Height: 5'9 Likes: Hephaestus, her daughters Ereshkigal and Harmonia, her siblings, Pewdiepie videos Dislikes: Zadkiel, The Ten Seraphim (before their reformation underneath Lailah) Eye Color: Blue, Gold Hair Color: Black, White Hobbies: Cooking, Knitting, Spending time with her husband Martial Status: Married to Hephaestus Status: Alive Affiliation: Eden Squad (Ally), Blacklight (Founding Member) Previous Affiliation: Hell Themes: Lilith's Theme Combat Statistics Tier: At least 3-B| 2-A Name: Lilith, Lily Mariner, Aglaia, The Eldest Nephilim, The Final Seal, The Lion of Judah, The Red Queen Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Female Age: Millions of Years Classification: Nephilim, Princess of Hell, Founder, Greek Goddess Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1,2, and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Acausality (Type 1; Like other demons and angels, she can perceive irregularities in her time.), Flight, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability (Like all supernatural beings, Lilith is completely impervious to convetional weaponry.), Cosmic Awareness, BFR (Via apporting), Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation (As the daughter of Lucifer, she can control and manipulate darkness to a degree beyond even the Gods and Demons.), Unholy Light Manipulation, Telekinesis, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can draw power from souls. Was also able to render deals with souls useless), Transmutation (Turned Claire into a car as a joke), Sealing, Creation (Upscaled from Adrian), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly; Lilith is capable of preventing beings from reforming even after the destruction of their soul), Matter Manipulation (Likely Macro-Quantic Level, Lilith was capable of rendering Pan down to his quarks.), Space-Time Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Lilith is capable of generating wide scale epidemics that are capable of killing off large populations. Even supernatural beings are not exempt from this.), Possession (High level Nephilim are capable of possessing other beings like Angels and Demons), Portal Creation (Can freely create Gehenna Gates), Power Nullification (For weaker beings), Chaos Manipulation (Lilith, using Shevirat Ha-Kelim, can manipulate the concept of Primordial Chaos), Void Manipulation via the Shevirat Ha-Kelim (Can control the -1 of Nonexistence by converting her Absolute Zero), Durability Negation via the Shevirat Ha-Kelim (Due to her power's nature of being able to manipulate the void, Lilith can use those energies to ignore her opponent's durability and completely destroy them.), Resistance Negation via the Shevirat Ha-Kelim (Lilith was able to bypass Athena's natural resistance to Magic, allowing Lilith to severely harm her.) Reality Warping, Magic, Fear Manipulation (Her very presence induces terror to the people around her), Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Trying to perceive her full power alone can drive other beings into complete and utter insanity due to its nature. It is described by those who have survived as a stretch of mind-numbing, maddening darkness that pushes their greatest terrors and fears upon them), Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Master Swordswoman, Master Hand to Hand Combatant |-|Resistances= Magic (Lilith was able to shrug off some of Avan's strongest spells), Absorption (Was unaffected by the Apex Drain Spell which can steal the lifeforce and energy of even Gods), Holy Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Zadkiel's attacks merely ruffled her hair), Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation (Was unaffected by Yui's ice powers), Poison Manipulation (Due to her having been in Hell for nearly a decade, Lilith has become highly resistant to the toxins that would kill even gods.), Soul Manipulation (Survived being attacked with an Enochian Weapon, which have the ability to sever the soul from the body), Illusion Manipulation (Completely saw through Morpheus's illusions), Telekinesis (Was able to withstand the combined telekinetic might of Adrian and Ruby), Death Manipulation (Lilith could not be killed by Malthael's killing grasp, however, she was left exhausted afterwards), Resistance Negation (Avan's spell, Nihilo, which is capable of nullifying the resistances of even Gods, was unable to completely affect Lilith, leaving her nearly completely resistant to magic), Corrosion Inducement (Czrenabog's attempts at causing Lilith to corrode into dust, proved to be futile.), Matter Manipulation (Laughed off Crowley's attempts at trying to make her explode), Disease Manipulation (Supernatural beings are unaffected by disease) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy Level (Is vastly superior to Beelzebub, who easily defeated base Indra, and was also capable of fighting against the combined might of Eden Squad and Artemis and her hunters without tiring.)| Multiverse Level+ (Is feared by the Elder Gods, Angels, and Demons. Is stated numerous times by Adrian and Selene to be the strongest Nephilim in existence. As the eldest child of Lucifer, she is vastly superior to her younger siblings such as Adrian, who is able to destroy a major god. Was stated by Avan to have the power to wipe out entire multiverses. During the Holy War, she wiped out demons, angels, and gods in her anger against the atrocities committed and defeated Bael, Metatron, and Samael at once in combat. Vastly superior to the Princes of Hell and the Seraphim. Defeated her fellow Founders during a Celestial Council Meeting and Fought them all at once to a standstill during the Apocalypse..) Speed: Massively FTL with Massively FTL reactions (Dodged an attack from War's Avatar. Traveled to another solar system in minutes.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic| Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy Level| Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Interplanetary| Interstellar, possibly Multiversal, with Teleportation and Portal Creation Standard Equipment: The Jeweled Sword: Also known as The Everlasting Blade of Unholy Light, the Jeweled Sword is Lilith's own personal weapon. It is an Enochian Weapon forged using a fragment of her very soul as fuel for the flames that forged it. It is made of netherium crystal, an extremely durable crystal harder than titanium or any other earthly metal found only in Hell. Due to this, it is Miasma reactive allowing her to channel her power into the sword. The sword releases a dark violet glow when power is being infused into it earning it its moniker. Intelligence: Immensely High (Is a demonic supergenius capable of maneuvering against intelligent opponents. Does not rely on brute force in order to achieve her goals and uses tactics such as subterfuge and manipulation in order to destroy her opponents' unity from the inside out as well as manipulate people into conforming to her ideals. She is also able to get beings like Samael to comply with her demands through her negotiation skills. Is able to perceive some events that happen in Creation) Weaknesses: Exhibits some of the weaknesses of Angels though it is curbed by her primordial human blood Key: Base Lilith| True Lilith Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Clockverse Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Hybrids Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Superhuman Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Soul Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses